Conventional Schottky diodes typically have high leakage currents that increase rapidly as reverse bias voltage increases, thereby degrading device performance. In addition, the resulting high electric fields at the Schottky region cause the Schottky region to breakdown, potentially damaging the device at relatively low breakdown voltages. Therefore, a device and method to limit the leakage current and provide a larger breakdown voltage would be useful.